Wynaut
|dex number = 360}} Wynaut is the Bright Pokemon. It evolves into Wobbuffet at level 15. Wynaut is a baby Pokemon. Biology Wynaut is a small, cyan-colored Pokemon with a balloon-shaped body. Wynaut has a black tail with an eye-spot on it. It has a pair of ear-like arms on the sides of its head. There is a round, bulb-like growth on Wynaut's forehead. Wynaut is 2 feet tall, and weighs 30.9 pounds. Canon Appearances Major *Wynaut made it's anime debut during the Blackthorn City arc (Fangs for Nothin'-Why? Wynaut!), but only Jessie's Wobuffet, Ash's Bayleef, and Ash's Noctowl saw it. *A Wynaut appeared in Camp Pikachu, where it helped Pikachu and co., and the Pichu Bros. get to the next train to Big Town. At the end of the episode, Wynaut calls on his friends (more Wynaut) to help the gang move a cart in order to reach the train. *A plan of Team Rocket's backfired, and sent everyone to Mirage Island in Who, What, When, Where, Wynaut?. The only inhabitants of the island were Wynaut. Minor *Wynaut, along with the other baby Pokemon, were nursed to health by Brock's newly evolved Chansey in The Brockster Is In!. *A Wynaut appeared in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade. *A Wynaut appeared in Alexa's magazine in The Journalist from Another Region!. Fanon Appearances Spencer Twis's Kanto Adventure * A Wynaut appeared in Trade Fair. A person was trying to trade it away by advertising it. Pokémon Tales * A Wynaut was part of Lawrence's Collection in ''The Collector''. It is freed in the end. * Brendan's Wynaut debuted in ''Vs. Wynaut''. It evolved into Wobbuffet in ''Vs. Wobbuffet''. * Several wild Wynaut appeared in ''Vs. Wynaut''. * A Wynaut on Hayley's Ranch appeared in ''The Pokémon Ranch'','' [[Ranch Hand|''Ranch Hand]] and ''Collision with the Enemy''. * A Wynaut at the Day Care Center appeared in ''Vs. Klink''. Pokedex Entries 'Ruby Wynaut can always be seen with a big, happy smile on its face. Look at its tail to determine if it is angry. When angered, this Pokémon will be slapping the ground with its tail. 'Sapphire Wynaut gather on moonlit nights to play by squeezing up against each other. By being squeezed, this Pokémon gains endurance and is trained to dole out powerful counterattacks. 'Emerald A Wynaut loves to eat sweet fruits. It cleverly picks fruits using its earlike arms. They gather in fruit gardens, drawn by the fragrance. 'FireRed, LeafGreen It tends to move in a pack with others. They cluster in a tight group to sleep in a cave. 'Diamond, Pearl, Platinum It grows stronger by pushing up against others en masse. It loves eating sweet fruit. 'HeartGold, SoulSilver It tends to move in a pack. Individuals squash against one another to toughen their spirits. 'Black, Black 2, White, White 2 It grows stronger by pushing up against others en masse. It loves eating sweet fruit. 'X It tends to move in a pack with others. They cluster in a tight group to sleep in a cave. '''Y It grows strong by pushing up against others en masse. It loves eating sweet fruit. Moves *START: Splash *START: Charm *START: Encore *015: Counter *015: Mirror Coat *015: Safeguard *015: Destiny Bond Category:Psychic Pokemon Category:Hoenn Pokemon Category:Pokemon Category:Blue Pokemon Category:Destris Pokemon Category:Baby Pokemon Category:Basic Pokemon